Tell Him: A Therox Short Story
by Lily04
Summary: Theresa succumbs to feelings that had been going unnoticed for weeks. Will she muster enough courage to tell the man she loves how she really feels?


Tell Him  
_A__ Therox Short Story_

  
  
This story is inspired by a song called "Tell Him" sung by Barbara Streisand and Celine Dion. My mother had been playing this song, and I felt motivated to write this short story. If you ever get a chance, listen to the song. It's pretty awesome.  
  
Summary: Theresa succumbs to feelings that had been going unnoticed for weeks. Will she muster enough courage to tell the man she loves how she really feels? 

~*~

  
  
Theresa paced around nervously in her room unwilling to allow herself to surrender to the newfound feelings that developed over the course of the weeks. Theresa fought her emotions, but it was of no use. She could no longer deny them. She could no longer deny the feelings she had developed for Nicholas Foxworthy Crane.   
  
Theresa had always found Fox Crane to be an attractive and charming man. She enjoyed his presence and found that she often missed him whenever he was not around her. She missed him more lately. The feeling was almost unbearable. She hadn't seen his warm brown eyes in so long. She yearned to hear his voice, to feel his strong arms around her.   
  
She yearned most of all to do something she had wanted to do after that one night on the beach. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel his lips upon hers. Theresa shivered as she recalled the electricity that surged through them when their lips united. Theresa hugged herself and sat forlornly on her bed. Things had not gone the way she wanted them to. Ethan and Gwen had lost their baby girl and they both seemed to blame Theresa for the awful incident. Whitney broke off her relationship with Chad after she found out he was still married to Latoya. Then, a few days ago, Theresa's heart broke when she learned that Fox Crane's mystery woman was her own best friend- Whitney Russell. To add to the heartbreak, Theresa learned that Whitney was developing feelings for the handsome young Crane.  
  
"It can't be" Theresa thought in disbelief. Theresa had not taken the news very well. She found it difficult to accept. Theresa refused to believe that Fox was in love with Whitney, but the signs that he was interested in Whitney had been there all along. Theresa just failed to notice them. She reprimanded herself for failing to notice them before. Theresa hugged her pillow tightly. Once she had found out about Whitney, Theresa had lashed out at Fox. She had expressed her disbelief, her anger, but she had not recognized her jealousy.   
  
After returning to Harmony, Theresa and Fox went their separate ways. They had not talked since their last argument about Whitney. Theresa had not been able to dwell her thoughts on anything else, but the conversation they had. She spent her time analyzing why she reacted the way she did. Theresa had come up with a conclusion, but it took her awhile to accept it.  
  
She was in love with Fox Crane.  
  
Theresa was overcome with the realization. Deep down it had always been there. It had been masked by Theresa's so-called love for Ethan. Yes, there was a time when she loved Ethan, but that was the past. Theresa loved Fox, but she was afraid to tell him. She was afraid to face him. She was afraid of the possible rejection. "I need a sign," Theresa thought. Hearing a soft knock at the door, Theresa looked up expectantly hoping that the one person she wanted to see the most was standing behind the door. To her disappointment, it was only her mother. Theresa sighed sadly.  
  
"Theresita, what is the matter?" Pilar asked gently.  
  
"Nothing, mama," Theresa responded miserably.  
  
"It is obviously something. Theresita, tell me." Pilar soothingly prompted.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Theresa said averting her gaze to the floor.  
  
"Theresa," Pilar said softly. "What is this about?"  
  
"Love," Theresa said quietly.  
  
"This isn't about Ethan is it?" Pilar asked warily. "I've told you- you must let him go. You must~"  
  
"Mama, it's not Ethan." Theresa interrupted. "I've let him go for good."  
  
"Then who is it?" Pilar asked curiously. Theresa couldn't bring herself to meet her mother's eyes. Pilar scrutinized her daughter and asked, "Is it Fox?"  
  
Theresa looked up abruptly. "How did you know?"  
  
"A mother knows, Theresita. Besides, it is written all over your face." Pilar smiled softly. "Fox, hm?"  
  
Theresa nodded and looked down. "I tried to deny the feelings I have for him, but I just can't anymore mama. I love Fox."  
  
"Does he know?" Pilar asked as she stroked her daughter's long hair comfortingly.   
  
"I haven't spoken to him ever since we got back from L.A." Theresa said desolately.  
  
"Why is that?" Pilar asked.  
  
"We had an argument." Theresa frowned.  
  
"About?"   
  
"Whitney. Fox is~ He's~" Theresa could not bring herself to say the words she denied the instant she heard them escape Fox's lips.   
  
"He's what, Theresita?" Pilar asked.  
  
"He says he's~" Emotion overwhelmed Theresa. Her eyes began to water with tears she desperately tried to hold back.   
  
"He has feelings for Whitney?" Pilar asked quietly.  
  
Theresa pressed her lips together and nodded. Tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but instead more tears followed. Pilar embraced her daughter comfortingly. "Oh Theresa," She said. "It's all right."   
  
"No it's not, Mama." Theresa said miserably. "I love a man who's in love with my best friend, and I can't let go of my feelings. What do I do Mama?" Theresa asked as she sat up to look at her mother. Pilar wiped Theresa's eyes. "I have just the thing," She said softly. She left the room and returned moments later with a CD in her hand. She went over to Theresa's desk and inserted the disk into Theresa's CD player.   
  
"Mama, what are you doing?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Listen to this song, Theresa." Pilar said softly. "Listen to the words. They hold the answer you've been searching for." Pilar patted her daughter on the shoulder before leaving the room. Once she was alone in the room, Theresa went over and sat at her desk. She reached over and pressed the play button. Celine Dion's voice filled the silence in the room.__

_I'm scared   
So afraid to show I care   
Will he think me weak   
If I tremble when I speak_  
  
"What if I say the wrong things? I'll look like a fool." Theresa thought dejectedly.   
  
_Oooh__ - what if   
There's another one he's thinking of   
Maybe he's in love   
I'd feel like a fool   
Life can be so cruel   
I don't know what to do _  
  
Theresa felt her heart breaking. "Fox is in love with Whitney." She thought miserably. "What am I to do? I'm listening to the words, but I just don't hear the answer." Theresa said miserably. Just before Theresa was about to give up, Streisand's voice filled the room.  
  
_I've been there   
With my heart out in my hand   
But what you must understand   
You can't let the chance   
To love him pass you by_  
  
"I can't let this love slip away. I love him too much. I haven't felt this way in so long. There won't be another man like Fox." Theresa's listened carefully to the words that followed. Streisand and Dion harmoniously sang the answer Theresa had been waiting for. Theresa was moved by their voices, but most of all, she was inspired with the words they sang.  
  
_Tell him   
Tell him that the sun and moon   
Rise in his eyes   
Reach out to him   
And whisper   
Tender words so soft and sweet   
Hold him close to feel his heart beat   
Love will be the gift you give yourself   
  
Touch him   
With the gentleness you feel inside   
Your love can't be denied   
The truth will set you free   
You'll have what's meant to be   
All in time you'll see_   
  
Theresa suddenly felt the fear that had her heart in its cold grip finally release its hold. In its place came a newfound courage and resolve. Theresa stood up.   
  
_I love him   
Of that much I can be sure   
I don't think I could endure   
If I let him walk away   
When I have so much to say_   
  
"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I never told him how I feel. He could feel the same way." Theresa said as she began looking through her closet.  
  
_Love is light that surely glows   
In the hearts of those who know   
It's a steady flame that grows   
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show   
Tonight love will assume its place   
This memory time cannot erase   
Your faith will lead love where it has to go   
  
[i]Tell him   
Tell him that the sun and moon   
Rise in his eyes   
Reach out to him   
And whisper   
Tender words so soft and sweet   
Hold him close to feel his heart beat   
Love will be the gift you give yourself   
_  
  
"Beautiful." Theresa said to herself as she wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. She quickly got dressed.   
  
_Never let him go_  
  
The last words of the song lingered. "I love Fox too much." Theresa thought. "I can't let him go. I can't let my feelings go. I have to tell him." Theresa grabbed her purse and ran out of the room.  
  
_Tell him_ Theresa's mind raced. Theresa's heart beat wildly in her chest. Once she was on the Crane grounds, Theresa got out of the car shakily. Theresa couldn't seem to calm her nerves. She took deep breaths, and headed towards the door.  
  
_Tell him_  
  
Theresa twisted her hands nervously. She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently on the doorstep. "Theresa," Phyllis said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Is Fox here?" Theresa asked urgently. "I need to speak with him."  
  
"I'm sorry, Theresa, but he's been out all day." Phyllis answered.   
  
"No!" Theresa's heart seemed to scream. "When will he be back?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I don't know, Theresa. I'm sorry." Phyllis said apologetically.  
  
Theresa turned and walked away with shattered hopes. "What if this is a sign that it is not meant to be?" Theresa wondered sadly. Instead of walking back to her car, Theresa wandered the Crane grounds. She went to the garden and immersed herself in the comforting scent of the flowers that surrounded her. The beauty that surrounded her could not mend Theresa's broken heart. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She tried to keep the tears from falling again, but Theresa couldn't hold them back. She was hurting too much.   
  
Theresa sank to the ground and let the tears fall freely. They cascaded down her cheeks to the ground. Theresa covered her face with her hands. Theresa heard the soft rustle of leaves behind her. Thinking it was just the wind, Theresa did not turn around. She jumped when someone gently touched her shoulder.  
  
"Theresa," a soft masculine voice whispered.  
  
Theresa gasped. With wide eyes she turned and faced the man behind her. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. Theresa fought the urge to fling herself in his arms. "Fox," She said shakily.   
  
Fox leaned down and helped Theresa up. She was so unsteady that she held onto Fox for support.  
  
"Why are you crying Theresa?" Fox asked concerned. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Ethan Martin?"  
  
Theresa shook her head. "It's- it's not Ethan Martin." She stuttered. That newfound confidence faltered a little, but Theresa was determined. She wasn't going to let fear get the best of her.   
  
Fox looked away. "Is it the other Ethan?" He asked with a pained expression.   
  
"No" Theresa whispered. "It's you."  
  
"Me? What are you talking about Theresa?" Fox asked in confusion. "Are you saying that you're upset because of me?" He asked with a hurt expression.  
  
"Fox, I- I have something really important to tell you." Theresa said shakily.   
  
"Let's sit down." Fox suggested as he led her towards a bench.  
  
"Fox," Theresa said taking a deep breath. "First, I want to say I'm sorry for lashing out at you back in L.A."  
  
"Oh," Fox said looking down and swallowing. "Well, I suppose I deserved it. I hid it from you for so long. We were so close, and I shouldn't have hid anything from you. You felt betrayed didn't you?"  
  
Theresa nodded. "But I acted the way I did because~"  
  
Fox looked at her expectantly. Theresa lost herself in Fox's brown eyes. She wasn't able to look away. She didn't want to look away. She wanted to be able to stare into his eyes for as long as she desired. Most of all, she wanted to kiss him.   
  
"Theresa?" Fox asked quietly. "You acted the way you did because?"  
  
Instead of answering, Theresa kissed Fox with urgency and passion. Breathless, Fox looked at her in shock. His eyes searched hers for answers.   
  
"I love you," Theresa said as tears filled her eyes again. "I love you Nicholas Foxworth Crane, and I don't think I can stop." She said as a tear slowly slid down her cheek.  
  
Fox continued to stare at Theresa with a shocked expression. "Say something!" She cried as fear seized her once again. "He doesn't feel the same way~" She thought worriedly. "Oh God,"  
  
Fox still said nothing. Theresa got up and backed away. "This was a huge mistake, wasn't it?" She whispered hoarsely. "Just- just forget I said anything, I~" Theresa ran off.  
  
Fox got up and ran after her. "Theresa, wait!" He called out in the darkness.   
  
Blinded by tears, Theresa ran. Fox's long strides allowed him to easily catch up to her. Theresa stopped and tried to catch her breath. Her hair was tousled from running while her face was streaked with tears.  
  
"Theresa," Fox said softly. Theresa closed her eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to look at him.  
  
"Theresa," He said softly. "Look at me," He tucked Theresa's hair behind her ear. Theresa winced at his touch.   
  
"Look at me," Fox said gently.   
  
Theresa slowly lifted her gaze. "How long have you felt this way?" He asked while his gaze implored for an answer.  
  
"It's always been there Fox." She whispered. "But if you don't feel the same way~"  
  
Fox sighed. Theresa struggled to keep from crying again. "If you don't feel the same way," Theresa said shakily. "I understand. You love Whitney."  
  
"I don't." Fox said quietly.  
  
"What?" Theresa said. "You don't?"  
  
"No, Theresa." He said softly. "It wasn't love with Whitney."  
  
Hope returned to Theresa. "Then what was it?"  
  
"A mistake, a huge mistake." Fox said. "I don't love her."  
  
Theresa closed her eyes and sank into Fox's arms. He embraced her tightly as he caressed her long hair. "I love _you_, Theresa."  
  
Theresa pulled away and looked at Fox's eyes. They were filled with love and sincerity. Fox leaned in and kissed Theresa softly. Elation filled Theresa's heart as she kissed him back with all the passion she felt within her. When they pulled away, Fox leaned his forehead against Theresa's. "It's always been you from the beginning."  
  
Theresa smiled as she thought, "All I had to do was tell him. Thank God I did."

The End


End file.
